1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to compounds of the formula: ##STR1## as further defined herein. The compounds are useful as cardiovascular agents. They possess positive ionotropic activity and are especially useful as cardiotonic agents for improving cardiac ejection, particularly in the setting of acute or chronic heart failure. The compounds are also useful as antiarrhythmic agents for the treatment or prevention of cardiac arrythmias.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Patent Application No. GB2186573 and German Patent application No. DE3703633 relate to purine derivatives possessing cardiotonic and antiarrhythmic activity and having the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R is an optionally substituted diphenylalkyl group. The side chain in the above formula is bonded to a ring nitrogen atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,586 relates to 3-aminopropoxyaryl derivatives of the formula: ##STR3##
The compounds are useful as cardiotonic, antiarrhythmic and .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenoceptor blocking agents. The U.S. Patent is one of a series of patents that have issued claiming various 4-substituted indole derivatives.